Intertwined Paths
by Evil Fanfictionist
Summary: Lavi, Lenalee, and Allen have a new mission...and it's in school! Watch them go through the school to try and find the innocence and stay under cover. But what could the innocence be, or who could it belong to? The only way to find out is to read! Sorry I'm bad at summaries, but this is my first fanfiction and if you see anything I need to improve on please do tell me! Thanks!


Intertwined Paths

Me: Why hello! This is my first fanfiction and this was betaed by Purella7, my best friend. Of course, she should also get credit for my brilliant name, Evil Fanfictionist. (Long story … I might tell you later… maybe…) Anyway I've got a surprise for you the person doing my first disclaimer is… KANDA! Kanda: What? *Looks extremely annoyed* Me: yes Kanda, you! Begin Yu-Chan! Kanda: … *looks like he is about slice me with Mugan* Me: well… Kanda: *che* Me: *Evil smile* Kanda… If you don't do this disclaimer I will cut your hair and steel your Mugan, die them both hot pink, sneak into your room, steel your lotus, pull of every little petal one by one, blend them, make a smoothie, make you drink it, and throw the bud down a cliff, so it's never seen again. Kanda: …Evil Fanfictionist doesn't own D. gray-man or any of the characters…thank God… Me: what was that? *Holds his hourglass up* Kanda: …Nothing… Me: That's what I thought. *Hourglass disappears* Lavi: *comes out of nowhere* Scary… Me: now on to the fan fiction! *points forward* Akamauna: Don't forget to Review! Me: Aka! I told you not to come out yet. Akamauna: Fine…*disappears* Me: *shaking head disapprovingly *

* * *

Chapter 1: The Mission

I walked into Komui's office and saw his usual mess, papers everywhere, stacked to the point where you couldn't even see his desk. There was a small pathway leading to a small red couch in the middle of his office, facing the desk, where a purple haired scientist slept. I noticed Lenalee and Lavi sitting on the couch, so I walked over and took a seat.

"Asleep again, I see," I said as I sat down. Lenalee sighed, Lavi laughed. It was a usual occasion.

"Who's going to wake him up this time?" Lenalee asked us. No one said anything. We just sat in silence.

"Not it!" Lavi yelled in my ear_. 'I hate it when he does that.'_

"Count me out too," Lenalee said. They then both stared at me, '_Shit. I have to wake him.'_

"No! Not again; I get a headache every time I wake him up!" I protested, trying to reason with them. This only made Lavi laugh and Lenalee wouldn't even look at me. I sighed knowing that I wouldn't be getting out of this. I stood, walked behind Komui and leaned down to his right ear.

"Lenalee is getting married to Lavi." I whispered, so quietly that not even Bookman himself could hear it. '_Pay back Lav. Next time don't steal my food._ '(A/N: Don't touch Allen-Chan's food Lavi, God!)

"Lenalee! How could you get married and not tell your dear brother!" Komui yelled. He jumped out of his seat, with tears coming down his face, almost looking like a waterfall. Lenalee looked down, blushing, and then took a deep breath.

"Because I knew you would act like this." Lenalee said. It took everything I had to not laugh. Lavi must have dared Lenalee to play along, which only added to my sweet revenge. Komui looked down to the point where his hat covered his face, which frankly scares me.

"B-But how could y-you get married to th-that thing!"Komui yelled, pointing at Lavi. I looked over at him and smiled sweetly. He stared back at me with shock and respect all over his face. Komui slowly approached Lavi, making him jump and hind behind Lenalee, putting his hands on her shoulders. '_Dumb ass. Really Lavi, don't you ever learn.'_

"I'm going to kill him!" Komui yelled, as he jumped at Lavi. All I heard was a thud as Komui hit the floor rubbing his head. (A/N: For the people who don't get it, Lenalee kicked him on the head)

"Brother! Stop over reacting, I'm not marrying Lavi, so just tell us our mission," Lenalee said calmly, but with authority. I sat back down on the couch, in between Lavi and Lenalee. Komui sat back down at his desk.

"Well this mission is sending you to Bibury, England; there has been a sudden rise in akuma there. We sent finders, but they always report nothing there, not even one akuma." Komui told us.

"But you just said there were akuma there, so how could they not see them?" Lenalee asked. Komui didn't answer her as he went digging through his desk, trying to find something. "Brother?"

"I had that same question so I sent a golem to record the events. This is what I found," Komui answered, pulling out a black diamond shaped golem. He placed it on his desk as its eye opened, and a hologram appeared. It was one of the finders running, a mechanical laugh coming from behind him. He was screaming for help as he ran across of a stone bridge that looked like it had three or four smaller bridges connected to it. He tripped over something and fell, he tried to fet away from whatever was chasing him, but it was pointless. He looked so scared I can see his tears falling down from his face. The akuma entered in the screen, and you could tell it was a level two. I wanted to look away but I couldn't, I knew now it was going to end, but my eyes were glued to the image. I noticed a shadow behind him as a bright light flashed from nowhere, when it disappeared, the man was knocked out and the akuma was gone. The golem then shut his eye and flew back to Komui.

"That finder had no memory of ever running into that akuma, but as you can see it was destroyed. The question that keeps bothering me is who or what defeated that akuma? Usually we would have generals go pick up new possibility exorcist, but we can't get in contact with any of them, so were sending you three." Komui told us.

"But how could he not remember seeing that akuma?" Lavi asked, looking more serious than usual.

"That's why we are sending you three in, to find out who or what is destroyed that akuma and bring it back. There will be more information in this packet, your train leaves at noon good luck." Komui told us. He then dismissed us, sending us back to pack. _What was that shadow behind him? Was it a pers_on? We had took a first class cart on the train, like usual. I looked at Lavi and he was reading a packet, he looked as though the more he read the more excited he got.

"Okay guys, it looks like we're going to stay at a hotel like usual…Oh! And we're going under cover! The finders found out that there is a person in the school there that is said to have evil powers. So, we're going to school! Allen you're a sophomore, Lenalee you're a junior, and I'm a senior!" Lavi said louder and louder. I felt a little light headed though, I never been to school. Mana homeschooled me, but I didn't know how much he taught me that I should know. Not to mention that he died when I was ten, so my schooling stopped there.

"Allen? What's wrong?" Lavi asked me. Lavi and Lenalee looking at me full of concern.

"Well…I…never really went to school before." I told them. They both had a confused look I ignored them and faced the window looking out the window.

* * *

Me: Sorry guys, I know that the beginning was boring, but I did try to add a few funny moments for you. You are still alive right?*pokes you* Akamauna: *Appears out of nowhere* I think they're dead. Me: Aka, you shouldn't come out until you appear in the fanfiction. Akamauna: Don't forget to Review! Me: Aka! What did I say!? Akamauna: But it's not fair I won't appear for a few chapters ahead of this, you don't even know exactly when! Me: I don't care you're spoiling my fanfiction! Akamauna: Fine *Pouts then disappears* Me: Oh, and sorry about my bad writing, Purella7 really made this a lot better than it was originally. Well, bye! Evil Fanfictionist signing out!*bows*


End file.
